


Name Days

by stinathewicked



Series: The Never Played Symphonies [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 09:23:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4620072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stinathewicked/pseuds/stinathewicked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short ficlet that takes place during The Never Played Symphonies while in the Akatsuki. How Sasuke handles his birthdays when Itachi is gone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Name Days

**Author's Note:**

> First fic I wrote since coming back to writing. This was just something fun to get back into the groove. ...It's also very sweet so prepare yourself for that.

The Never Played Symphonies

Interlude: Name Days

    Sasuke tapped his fingers, his nails painted black as he watched over the water. The sea air was chilling on the boat, but the cloak kept him warm as well as serving to keep him hidden. He hadn’t been this close to Konoha in a very long time. They hadn’t trusted him to be this close. Not that he could blame them. His plan was to betray the Akatsuki the first chance he got. The evil organization that had taken his brother from him was the source of his current frustration. It had been six months since Orochimaru. Six months since he had been accepted as one of them and had been allowed to share Itachi’s bed— not that it happened all that often. Sasuke barely saw his brother. He had been at headquarters just a single time since becoming a member. 

They were always on the road; never in the same place at once. He sorely suspected Leader had a hand in this little tad bit. Honestly, he wouldn’t be surprised if Itachi himself had a part in this particular cruelty. His brother always did have certain ways of punishing him. Though what he was being punished about this time, he had no idea. If anything, he had been on his best behavior, which wasn’t easy considering who he was partnered with. 

    “Deidara, how far until we reach the village?” He asked, staring out into the water, not looking at the annoying blond who had spent their trip tormenting the other passengers. He looked over dispassionately to see Deidara tightening a clay centipede around a man’s throat. “I’m bored.”

    “And how is that my problem, Sparky?” The blond sing songed as he watched the terror in the man’s face. Sasuke didn’t even flinch when he heard the explosion. The hot spray on the back of his cloak did make him scowl though. 

“Do you know how hard it is to get blood out of this?” Sasuke growled, turning to face Deidara, eyes sweeping over the absolute mess in the boat. “Did you need to kill them all?”

“What? Don’t tell me you’re starting to grow a conscience, un?” Deidara asked, his sandals squishing in brain matter as he walked towards him. “They didn’t want to contribute to our cause...calling us beggars. I find myself to be an even headed guy Sparky, but my temper only goes so far.”

Sasuke let out a dry bitter laugh. “I don’t think anyone has ever described you as level headed Blondie.” He mocked him, the smell acrid in the air even with the seawater to mask it. “Glad I don’t get sea sick; the stink alone would be enough to do me in.”

“Oh yeah?” Deidara asked, with the familiar tease in his voice. Sasuke didn’t even need to guess it was going to be a sex joke. It just...always was with his partner. “So you’re letting even stink do you these days? Wait till I tell Itachi.” He sing songed at him. “I can just imagine it now. Dick and Double Dick battling it out…want to know which one you are in this scenario?”

“I’d like to think we’ve been through enough for me to just be the singular Dick...think you’ve almost taken a liking to me.” He said, mouth twitching up of its own accord. What did it say about what he had become, that he could be surrounded in absolute carnage, and yet be joking around with Deidara?

“Maybe a little.” The one eyed Akatsuki teased him. “Only cause you’re the love child of my sleeping beauty.” He said, and Sasuke kept his face as blank as he could. Deidara did this sometimes, probing, looking for answers. Though no one could prove it, they both know what had really happened with Sasori. 

“I hear he’s making progress.” Sasuke said slowly. “I don’t visit...but the Med-nins say they think he’ll wake soon. They say his heart is healing.”

Deidara watched him seriously for a moment. “We both know why you don’t visit, don’t we Sparky?” The blond asked lowly. “He would find out. So stay far away because Sasori will wake up some day.”

Sasuke blushed at that, not even having to ask what his partner meant. Itachi had been pretty clear about the subject of going anywhere near the room Sasori slept in. However, he listened, even if he didn’t like it. He would do it to keep Sasori safe; on the off chance that if he ever woke up again, there would be something buried deep inside him that didn’t want him dead. It was the slimmest chance in the world. He turned back to the water, eyes trailing along the ship as the blood dripped into the ocean. The normally white boat was almost pink from the red washed coloring. “We’ll attract sharks this way.” He said, changing the subject as he watched the pools of blood in the water. 

“Oh?” Deidara laughed. “Is Kisame down there?” He leaned over to watch the water as well. “What’s with you today, un? You’re usually a pouting whining brat, but not usually this much of a pouting whining brat, yeah?”

“Just the day…” Sasuke whispered, not saying anymore. He knew he shouldn’t be sad. What did it even matter at this point? He was miles and miles away from anyone who would even care. Everyone who would care was dead and gone...and Itachi? He laughed bitterly under his breath. “I haven’t seen my brother in a while… maybe he and Kisame are down there.” He watched the water, his mind picturing Kisame coming out of it and swallowing down one of the exploded legs. He laughed out loud at that. “Do you think Kisame is more of a leg or an arm guy?” He asked, grinning wryly as he turned to Deidara. 

“That old fish?” Deidara laughed, teeth bared with the joke of it. “I’d say he’s all torso...has the most meat, yeah?” He asked, making a vile slurping eating sound, causing Sasuke to laugh out loud again as the blond licked out his tongue towards him. 

The Uchiha gasped in laughter as his partner’s palms licked out at him, snapping like a shark. “Stop! I can’t breathe!” He struggled with the laughter, actually really liking Deidara sometimes. Sometimes being the key word, because there were also times he wanted to ring that scrawny neck…most of the time that was the case. 

Deidara pulled back with a grin, his palms giving Sasuke’s face one more lick. “Can’t believe I actually made you laugh. Honestly didn’t think you Uchiha’s could make that sound.” He mused as they neared the shore. Deidara looked up towards the terrified captain with the bombs strapped across his body. “Should we let him live, un?” He asked. 

Sasuke sighed at that. “He’ll talk.” He murmured, knowing it was the truth. They were too close to Konoha. The captain could still talk and bring the Shinobi of the village down on them. Deidara went to snap his fingers but Sasuke grabbed at his arm, stilling him. “Let me. I’ve had enough explosions for the trip. My ears are starting to ring.” Sasuke withdrew the sword from his back. Ignoring the man’s pleading, he lashed out, stabbing quickly through the heart. He wiped his blade as it was on its way out and they made their way towards the shores of the village. He really hated this day. 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Sasuke grimaced as he peeled off his cloak when they got back to headquarters. His skin was pink and wet with blood that had soaked through. His hair was a dirty matte of it and was filled with sticky mud from the rice fields they had slaughtered innocents in. Deidara had left him to do all the dirty work while he went to retrieve whatever object Leader had sent them for. They still didn’t trust him with stuff like that— even after he had proven himself and brought them the stone. He threw his shirt on the floor, scowling in disgust at the wet plop it made as he peeled off his pants, throwing them in the same pile. He had killed 15 villagers today, not including the fisherman captain from the boat. That would be 16. He laughed. What an ironic number. A body for every year he was alive; typical. 

He reached out into the boiling hot water he had prepared, swirling his fingers through it. He hadn’t been in this bathhouse since he was last here with Itachi...the memories were grating without him. Itachi had been so gentle with him. They had been so perfect for that one hour in this bath. He scowled at his own bloody reflection. How sad and pathetic was he? His Aniki probably didn’t even remember it. His fingers continued playing over the water, his own reflection rippling, turning older before him. Sharingan eyes appeared and he suddenly looked so much like his brother. 16…Itachi had been in the organization at 16 too. He had been a shinobi for a year but a killer for years.

“I miss you so much.” He said, voice aching in his own throat from his longing, stomach tight as he traced over the face he could pretend was Itachi. 

“Vanity, otouto?” Itachi asked from behind him, causing Sasuke to stiffen by the water as he still stared at his warped reflection. “I didn’t know you were so in love with your own face.” Sasuke was scared to look up. Scared he was dreaming it. He had checked this morning, deeming himself pathetic the entire time while he was doing so, but he had checked all the same. Itachi and Kisame were a lifetime away, all the way in the Village of Waves. They wouldn’t be home for months. Itachi wasn’t here. He was hallucinating again. Pretending that Itachi would be here today…on this day. 

Sasuke let his hand splash through his reflection in the water. He slowly stood up, the muscles of his back taut, his body completely bare as he turned around slowly. He exhaled shakily, voice breaking a little into a disappointed grunt. No one was there. Of course they weren’t. Itachi wasn’t anywhere close. They weren’t together. Were they ever really? Itachi was there sometimes, but it was so fleeting that Sasuke sometimes wondered if he dreamed it all. How was it he could be this old and still ache for his Niisan this much?

He finished with his bath, pulling on soft black capri pants and a yukata with his insignia embroidered in the back, slipping on his sandals as he padded down to the dining hall. His spikes were still drying; lying flat on his head and making him look even more like his brother. Sasuke paused as he passed that door...the door of his nightmares. He looked over to the closed hospital room; the sleeping Akatsuki member was just inside. His guilt over everything that had happened to his sensei was palpable. His guilt over never visiting was even worse. Itachi wouldn’t like it though, and Sasori-sensei only lived because it was his sadistic Aniki’s pleasure to allow it. His brother could have killed him any time he wanted. No, this was a test of Sasuke’s behavior. He refused to fail this one. His failure had been what had caused this in the first place. That very vital lesson his Niisan had hammered into his soul. No one could touch him, fuck him, care about him, because that all belonged to Itachi. Sasuke was his— every ounce of him, down to his very marrow and to his soul. 

Turning away from the door and continuing on, Sasuke caught a site of himself in the mirror, flinching yet again at how much he looked like Itachi. He paused; hand on the wall as he watched the mirror, Sharingan flaring to the surface. Itachi had taken Shisui’s eyes, hadn’t he? Taken them and then drowned him in the river? He imagined it then, himself in that place, in that time, holding Itachi under the water; drowning his weakness as he ripped the tissue from those eye sockets. He lashed out, fist slamming into the mirror as it shattered, memories of Itachi scattering across the hallway with the glass. “I miss you…” he said again, this time even lower, that same knot in his stomach tightening with need. God’s it was true. Just today. He needed him. He needed family today. 

“Uchiha.” Hidan sneered at him as he came around the corner. “Ah...Sasuke…” He watched him for a moment. “Here.” He said, thrusting a wrapped bundle forward. “For you.” 

Sasuke watched in some confusion as the silver haired Akatsuki thrust the package into his hand, he looked down, opening it up as the smell hit his nose. “Meat buns?” He asked, not even able to hide the confusion from his face. Except for Deidara and Kisame, every member of the Akatsuki basically pretended he didn’t exist most of the time. Sometimes they were forced to acknowledge him when he was with Itachi; but that was all around a more uncomfortable situation as it usually involved them looking at him in disgust as he stood there with Itachi’s tongue down his throat. 

“I had extra.” The nin stated gruffly. “Do you want them or not?” He asked him, waving away Sasuke’s confusion. “You don’t like sweets, right?” He said without looking into shocked red eyes. “I heard that somewhere.”

Sasuke could only gape and slowly nod as Hidan gave him the food. “Thank you.” He managed, taking a bite of the savory food. “It’s delicious…” He managed around a mouthful. Was he dying? Were they planning on killing him and giving him a last meal? Seriously what the fuck had possessed Hidan to hand him one of his favorite foods? “I’ve got to...go somewhere else.” He finished lamely, needing to get out of this alternate reality where people were actually nice to him here. 

He walked quickly towards the hall, pushing open the door to see Deidara already at a table, waving him over. The Uchiha hesitated; his blond partner was surrounded by other members. Kakuzu sat on one side and Zetsu was on the other. This made Sasuke draw back, the only interaction he’d ever had with the plant like monster was when he had spit him into his cage. 

“Sparky, get your tight ass over here, yeah?” Deidara asked, as he leaned into the others. “I say tight ass because that’s what Itachi always calls him...purely platonic reasons I’m sure.” He said, laughing as the mouths on his hands grinned and he poured a drink from the pitcher. “Sit!” He demanded.      
Sasuke looked around the hall, convinced they were talking to someone else. There was no one but him though, and so he slowly padded over, sitting down stiffly with his meat buns and grabbing the glass of beer that was shoved into his hand. “Drink Sparky!” Deidara cried, tilting the glass so Sasuke was forced to gulp the whole thing down; opening his throat to the alcohol. When was the last time he had gotten drunk? His mind flashed to Naruto and he shuddered, drinking even more. He slammed the finished glass down, noticing how Kakuzu immediately refilled it. What. In. The. Fuck. Was. Happening? 

“Thanks.” He managed, drinking more as it warmed the tight knot in his belly. “Umm….” He couldn’t even finish the statement, hiding behind his beer as the others talked amongst themselves, the sound of barrowing laughter filling the hall. It reminded him of home...of Konoha. His mind flashed to his Team, to being surrounded by Sakura and Naruto, even Kakashi joining in on the laughter and jokes. He ached with a homesickness he had never quite felt before. 

“You surprise me Uchiha.” Zetsu said, and Sasuke looked up from his glass. They had already downed their seventh pitcher and Deidara was pouring from their eighth. Sasuke watched the plant creature, not used to hearing him speak. He sometimes forgot he could. 

“How so?” He asked him, downing the glass as he was poured another, head spinning with the glow of alcohol by this point, actually smiling as he tried to focus. 

“It’s rare...the flower. I was shocked when he told me and asked where to find it around here. Not many people know about it.” Sasuke stared, looking into his drink. Had they drugged him? He had absolutely no idea what Zetsu was talking about. 

“Huh?” He managed blearily. “Flower?” He slurred, brain not wrapping around it as Deidara tilted his head and poured more beer down his throat, quieting him. 

“Now now Sparky...don’t think too hard on it. Zetsu speaks in riddles.” He wasn’t sure, but he thought Deidara shot Zetsu a look...almost...angry?

“What’s going on?” He asked slowly, stuffing a meat bun into his face. He was so hungry….and drunk...and hungry...and more than a little horny, but that was another matter entirely. 

“Never you mind!” Deidara poked him in the nose. “Think it’s time you were getting to bed Sasuke-kun.” Deidara teased him and smiled. For the first time ever Sasuke saw no sarcasm or bitterness in it. It felt almost warm, like he cared...like they all cared. He had to have been drunk. So he downed the last of the beer, standing up.

“I think I will go to sleep.” He thanked them yet again for their weird hospitality, eyesight a bit hazy by this point as he stumbled off, grabbing for the door and pulling it open. Or at least he tried. The door was opened before he had the chance. Falling backwards onto the floor he looked up, wondering why there was five of everything. “Wha…?” He tried, and then froze on the ground at who he saw standing over him. No. He wouldn’t react. He wouldn’t react. This was a drunk mirage and if he moved everyone in the hall would laugh at him. 

“Otouto.” Itachi greeted, leaning down to look him in the face as Sasuke blinked slowly. This wasn’t a dream, was it? “You have no idea what you look like with your cheeks flushed like that.” The voice sent a surge directly to his cock and he let out a quiet wanton moan escape him as his body screamed for its master. 

“Itachi?” He asked, because he had to ask. Was he really here? He couldn’t be. He had checked...he was days away. He was in the middle of a mission. 

“I don’t like them hearing you like this.” Itachi said with a breathless hitch and Sasuke knew it was really him. No one else could be that stubbornly jealous. 

“What are you doing here?” Sasuke asked, ignoring the earlier comment. He didn’t know what Itachi was talking about anyways. “I thought you were away.” I missed you...He almost said again, a lump tightening in his stomach as his body screamed. 

“I came back.” Itachi explained, helping to lift him up from the ground as Sasuke stood unsteadily on his feet, his blood singing at those hands now touching him. “Let’s get you to bed Otouto.” He said, and Sasuke leaned in then, his drunk state making him forget about the people in the room as he reached out, fingers delicately tracing Itachi’s lips. His eyes stared hungrily at them as he tried to determine if any of this was real.

“I want to kiss you so bad.” He managed, not noticing the laughter or cat calls from the other corner of the room. For once he didn't care at all that Itachi was his brother and they shouldn’t be doing this in public. “I need to kiss you.” He assured him, nodding to himself before lunging forward, connecting with those sweet lips that always tasted faintly of spices; that cloying taste of the mulled rice wine Itachi enjoyed. He lapped at that mouth, arms going delicately around Itachi’s neck, swooning into it like a lovesick girl as he fit perfectly within the arms of the other. He always did. “I missed you…” He whispered, flushed and needy, eyes dark as coal as he panted. “I missed you more than anything...more than life...more than all the power in the world…” He breathed against Itachi’s lips; intoxicated beyond belief.

“Shut up Otouto.” Itachi hissed at him, Sasuke noticed he seemed mad at him again, frustrated about something. He wasn’t allowed to contemplate long though as he was grabbed forward, the back of his legs yanked up as Itachi lifted him. Sasuke didn't even hesitate in wrapping his legs around him. “I told you I didn’t want them seeing.” 

Sasuke knitted his eyebrows, tracing along the anger lines of Itachi’s face. “What are you talking about Aniki?” He asked him, biting his lip as he smiled in those arms, and Itachi’s face only seemed to become angrier as he looked beyond him. Sasuke slowly turned, knitting his eyebrows as the three had stopped laughing and were pointedly looking away. Wait...was Deidara blushing? Deidara had seen Itachi fuck him on multiple occasions, so why in the world would he be blushing?

Itachi actually sneered then, hands tight on his ass. He made Sasuke look back at him by yanking him. Sasuke smiled again, eyes bright as he kissed along those frown lines. “Don’t be mad Aniki...You’re here...and our bed is so close.” He assured him, stupid drunk by this point. His lips fell to Itachi’s neck. “You taste so good...and you smell like mine.” He laughed at that, burying his face in Itachi’s neck as he snickered. He didn’t notice the looks exchanged between his brother and the rest, or how they managed to pull their faces from their glasses long enough to raise a glass to the youngest Uchiha. 

Sasuke was aware he was being carried through the hall. He was kissing everywhere he could, his fingers dragging down the fishnet on Itachi’s clavicle to pepper it with affection and biting down softly— earning himself a thin lipped groan. “I made something…” He said, laughing with none of the weight that was normally on his shoulders. “For you...For us…” His mouth found Itachi’s ear. “It’s to help you slide in easier...and it makes it all warm...and slick…” He moaned, grunting as they didn’t make it to the room. Itachi slammed him against the wall, still between his legs as he ate at his lips. He was desperate to quiet him, or for something else, Sasuke wasn’t sure. All he knew is it felt amazing. Sasuke grunted as he was ripped off the wall again, hands inside his yukata, making him practically ride Itachi’s hips as the elder began to stumble. They had to be close to the room, right? 

Sasuke was a mess as he was slammed into another wall, but this one he recognized, as Itachi ripped open the door to his room, setting Sasuke down and all but throwing him inside. The younger Uchiha stumbled, turning to glare as he stripped off his yukata, stumbling as he tried to get out of his pants. “Don’t be such a...dick.” He snickered to himself. “Double dick...I’m the dick…” He said, laughing harder as he managed to get himself out of his pants, tripping a little over his feet. “I have been thinking about you all day!” He said. “I was thinking about the last time we were together on any sort of special occasion.” He slurred at him, watching Itachi as he motioned for the other to strip. “It was your birthday...when I got lost...when I got you your necklace.” He said, remembering what he had been after, remembering the tragedy that had come from that. “Do you remember?” 

Itachi watched him and Sasuke sneered as the other wasn’t stripping. “Itachi come on!” He managed. “I promise you’ll like it...and I need you in me.” His mouth was flowing freely with everything Itachi usually had to torture out of him, his lowered inhibitions handing them over to his brother on a silver platter. “Itachi!” Sasuke yelled then. “What are you staring….” He was never allowed to continue as Itachi disappeared then, reappearing in front of him. He grabbed his hips so that he could propel him. Sasuke cried out as he flew into the air, coming down hard onto the bed. Only it wasn’t hard...it was beyond soft. His naked flesh fell down into the bed, sinking into thousands upon thousands of golden flowers. The petals covered every inch of his creamy white flesh as he practically swam in them. 

Sasuke was pretty sure his heart was going to stop, it was hammering so hard in his chest that he knew it couldn’t be right. The cloying scent of the flowers was overwhelming, but not nearly as overwhelming as was the knowledge of what this was. He remembered searching for the flower. He remembered dancing in the leaves just before coming here. It was the exact scent and now he could see…Itachi had filled their bed with them. “An-i-ki?” Sasuke whispered, sitting up slightly to have the petals pool all around him, one sticking to the tip of his cock from the pre-cum. 

“Where’s this concoction of yours?” Itachi asked as he watched him, Sasuke noticed his eyes were dark as coals, his breathing quickened and his eyes never left him. It caused a flush to cover Sasuke’s body as he still tried to wrap his mind around what had happened. What Itachi had done for him. Sasuke pointed to the dresser, Itachi yanked the salve out of it, opening the jar as he got some on his fingers. “Smells like honey.” He murmured, and Sasuke nodded. 

“I wanted it…” He blushed, not able to finish. His Niisan had done something beyond words for him and he had repaid him with lube. 

“You wanted it, what?” Itachi asked, drawing Sasuke’s face back, kissing along his red cheeks. Sasuke groaned as Itachi pushed his fingers covered in the salve deep between his legs, the mixture warming him, making his cock drip all over the petals. Itachi thrust the fingers in and out of his spread legs, Sasuke stretching to accommodate as it was slick, and wonderful, and god. “Answer me.” Itachi demanded, grabbing his chin so that he looked at him. 

Sasuke barely managed the feat between heavy lidded eyes. “I wanted it to be edible.” He whispered slowly, body hot with arousal and embarrassment. “I wanted it….” He tried. 

“I know what you wanted.” Itachi assured him, putting him out of his misery as he shoved him back into the flowers, dropping to the floor between his legs as he continued to finger fuck him, adding a tongue to lick at the sap like salve—causing Sasuke to scream. He ripped at his hair, body bowed as Itachi ate him out, thrashing in the flowers.

Sasuke was a blabbering mess; that wicked tongue was working its way inside of him as he thrust against Itachi’s face, wanting more, needing more. The slick wet appendage got so deep...too deep to be real. Itachi ate at the salve, spreading it even deeper into him as the aphrodisiac properties he had snuck into the concoction came to life, making him howl with how much the pleasure hurt. “Itachi...Itachi wait…” He managed, the alcohol and drug in his system warring with each other, making him muddled and hypersensitive. “It feels weird...it feels. Come on stop….Just for a sec. I can’t breathe.” He said, cock aching as it spurted, like it wanted to cum but couldn’t. 

Sasuke watched as Itachi pulled back, mouthing at him, needing him to understand what this felt like. “I thought you wanted me to use it...don’t like just me...need drugs to make the sex better, isn’t that right?” He asked cruelly, spreading the salve up and down Sasuke’s cock. “Need this extra burst because you don’t like it anymore? The way I touch you...the way I fuck you?”

“What?” Sasuke asked, not understanding as his entire body was tingling, too much stimulant for him to stand. “No…” He managed, Itachi’s sharingan eyes staring down at him. “No ‘Tachi…” He slurred. “Just want you…” He reached out, trying to touch that cheek only to have it slapped away. “Stop…” He tried, ignoring the anger on Itachi’s face. “Don’t look at me like that after you did all this.” He tried to pull Itachi down on him, but was slapped away. Was his Niisan really this angry about a stupid salve? “Itachi wash it off then...it doesn’t mean anything.” He tried to counter. “Why do you always get like this?” 

“Like what?” Itachi hissed at him, staring down at him. “What am I looking at you like Otouto? Please explain since you know everything.” Sasuke frowned at him. 

“I don’t want you to be mad at me.” Sasuke tried to explain, head blurry with the drug and booze. “Look I can’t understand you right now...I don’t know why you’re pissed. I literally pined for you all day Itachi. I just wanted you here with me….just today.”

“Just today?” Itachi asked, voice skeptical. “And what’s so important about today?” The question took Sasuke back a little, mind whirring as he looked down at the flowers in the bed, hands clenching around them. 

“My...My…” Sasuke tried, self-conscious now as he watched Itachi. His brother showing no sign that he understood or that he had any idea at all what Sasuke was talking about. “It’s my birthday.” He finally said, the information gaining no acknowledgment on Itachi’s face. 

“Does it matter? What’s another year of this cursed life?” His brother asked him, hands gripping Sasuke’s knees. “I had been looking forward to this but then you went and whored yourself out to the Akatsuki… and then you gave yourself an aphrodisiac.”

Sasuke was trying to wrap his mind around what Itachi was even talking about. “Whored myself…?” He tried, but never was allowed to continue as Itachi shut him up with his lips, crawling between his legs. He sighed then and Itachi pushed into him roughly as his arms wrapped around that neck, playing with the necklace. His back slid along the flowers as the entire hilt of Itachi shoved in roughly. “Wait…” Sasuke tried to rationalize, so many sensations battling at once. “what did you mean by wh…” He was never allowed to continue, Itachi pulled all the way out and thrusted in again to the hilt, fucking Sasuke hard into the bed. 

Sasuke rolled them in the bed then, kissing Itachi deep as he settled on top, wanting to stare down at Itachi in the petals. The flowers clung to their sweaty skin as they moved, the salty smell of sex and the sweet smell of the lilies mixed in their air as he looked down at Itachi. So he hadn’t come here for him, or for his stupid birthday. He had still come. He had when he needed him, and that’s all that mattered. He stared down at the absolute love of his life, and leaned in to kiss him, their earlier fight forgotten as Itachi began to actually kiss back. His mind was coming back to him, feeling the way they moved together, smiling serenely at the way Itachi lifted his hips up and down. 

His hands came to his own spikes, tearing at them as he let Itachi move him, those hands were everywhere. They lit his skin on fire in a way he knew had nothing to do with the drugs. He looked down wantonly at his lover, that same look he had had in the hall back as his cheeks were flushed, eyes open and soulful. “I missed you.” He repeated once more, cumming hard all over Itachi’s chest. The other grabbed him down hair, flipping them once more as he thrust roughly inside, searching for completion. 

Itachi’s hands gripped Sasuke’s thighs, forcing them apart wide so they fell to the bed, kissing him roughly as he slammed in and out of him. “The way you look...in all these petals…” Sasuke was trying to focus on what Itachi was saying, but it felt so good...it felt like he would cum again. “You’re beautiful, you know that?” Itachi asked him, bestowing upon him one of the rarest of compliments. 

“Aniki…” Sasuke whispered, pulling him down into the kiss, not at all surprised to feel the warm seed fill him deep as he sighed into it, spread and debauched under Itachi’s hands. They kissed slowly after that, his hands in Itachi’s long hair, legs being freed softly so he could wrap them around his Niisan’s waist. “Thank you.” He managed. “I had a great birthday...all because of you.” He bit his bottom lip shyly as they kissed some more. 

Eventually they moved to the side, settling into the bed as Sasuke watched Itachi, smiling stupidly at him. God...he was ridiculously in love with this man. “Niisan?” He asked, moving to lie down on his shoulder, not surprised when Itachi pulled him closer. He was always...friendlier after sex.

“Yes Otouto?” Itachi asked tiredly, watching him with black eyes. 

“The flowers...did you always know?” He whispered lowly, tired and close to passing out. He grabbed one of the petals, sighing as he laid it on Itachi’s lips, leaning in and kissing him over it.  
Itachi didn’t answer the question, but Sasuke noticed his brother’s cheeks were slightly red after that. “Go to sleep Otouto.” Itachi demanded. The younger Uchiha was too tired to argue as he nodded in agreement. He fell asleep almost immediately against his brother and in his dreams he could pretend that the flowers around him really were magically and it would tie them together forever.  
,,,,,,,,,,,,


End file.
